Secret Night
by Aninur
Summary: What happens when Shinichi brings Kaito up to his house which he is severely injured? Find out by reading. [Warning. Contains smut. lol. Please read it with caution and don't report thanks] [Also...It is ShinKai aye]


Pitter patter. Pitter patter. The rain showers came falling from the dark, gloomy, grey clouds. Covering the moonlight. On a midnight's heist, Kaito luckily escaped heavily bleeding from his stomach. Those people, who calls themselves 'Snake', shot him as he tried to escape. It was tragic for him, he have to where to run. The police cars rampaging through the rain, making a fuss around the neighbourhood.

There. He hid at the corner of the streets. At the dark. The sounds of the sirens and cars came crossing, missing him hiding over the spot. He backed down on the wall, drenched. Putting his hand over the bleeding wound, his eyes starts to blur. _It's too late..._ he thought. The rain kept falling, although someone came. Kaito glance up to a person holding an umbrella. He reach his hands out to him, but failed and fell lying on the damp concrete. As soon as he starts to close is eyelids, he began to hear whispers. Although he could not hear it, he slowly fades away.

That morning, he woke up in a sudden fright. He sit up and start to look around. However his clothes were gone but been replaced with another. He touch his face, the monocle. It's still there. Then the pain ached him, remembering what happened last night. Rubbing his stomach, there was bandage wrapped his waist. He figure, who have done this to him?

"You woke up?" Kaito heard a voice. Judging from that voice, it's that detective. Kaito glance over to see Shinichi leaning over the side of the door. Crossing his arm, smiling.

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Kaito got up from the bed, trying to walk with his injured wound. The pain still hurt him, although he tried to bear it. He tripped over some object but gladly Shinichi caught him. Placing Kaito's arm over his neck, he force Kaito to lay down on the bed. Kaito tried to get up but Shinichi grabbed his shoulders and pinned him down, making him unable to move. Shinichi hardened the grip making Kaito wince a bit.

"Stay here, Kaito. You're still injured." His cold smile make Kaito a bit uneasy. While Shinichi kept holding him, he went a head and kissed him. Kaito was shocked. He tried to break free of it, but his wound was acting up. Shinichi continuously kissed him until he was out of breath. Kaito gasp for air, looked at him being frightened.

Shinichi slowly whispered to his ear,"I love you, Kaito..." Kaito went full red, turning his head over looking at the opposite direction. Shinichi slowly raise a mischievous smile at him, kissing on his forehead. He then let go of him, still smiling. "Who knows what will happen if I wasn't there for you. Be glad I saved you."

"Yeah...I am." He covered himself over a blanket and close his eyelids, but his ears are still open to hear.

"Have you got it?" Shinichi asked.

"Got what?" Kaito responded in confusion.

"For tonight. We're gonna do it." He smirked.

"No..." Kaito did not get a single hint of what he said. That made Shinichi chuckle.

"I'll go get some. Don't you leave this room." Shinichi left the room closing the door behind him. Kaito snuggled with his blanket, blushing for what Shinichi did to him. Then he drifted away into a deep sleep, dreaming.

Hours went pass by, Kaito was still sleeping. Night came through. Shinichi was already inside the room, doing something. Kaito woke up by the sound of what Shinichi doing. He slowly opened his eyelids, seeing something he never thought of. Shinichi was a top of half naked, smirking at Kaito. Kaito tried to do something, then he realized that his hand got tied to the bed. He notice that his shirt was gone from his body also the monocle from his face. Figured that Shinichi did this to him.

"Are you ready? Kaito~~" He sung as he gently laid his hand on Kaito's stomach, making him tickle a bit. He leaned closer to him and forcibly kissed Kaito, moving his tongue around his mouth exploring. After few seconds, he left his mouth to breath in air.

"Stop it! I'm not ready for tonight. Please, another day!" Kaito cried. A smirk began to appear on Shinchi's face. This time, he's starting to play with him. Sliding down his hand through Kaito's trouser, he began to stroke it slowly. Kaito moan in pleasure. Trying to hold back his voice.

"No, must be today. Kaito."

Shinichi pulled down Kaito's trousers, bringing his manhood up. Kaito blush furiously, trying to struggle. Because of that, Shinichi hold both his legs and starts lick his cock. Kaito felt the pleasure rising just by Shinichi's hot lick. He let out a small moan, embarrassed to let out his whole voice.

"We're just starting..Kaito." He began to put his fingers inside him. One following by two. Kaito groaned as Shinichi deepens his fingers inside. "Loosen up will ya, relax."

"How could I relax when it hurts so much!" He cried as his eyes start to tear up. Shinichi still kept that smile of his and began to scissor him. Kaito cried out pain as Shinichi began to make the hole bigger. Two fingers, three fingers, four fingers entered him. Shinichi realizes that this is how big it can get, perfect for him to get inside Kaito.

"Are you ready? I'm going to put it in." Kaito had a horrified face. He shook his head left and right but Shinichi ignored his sign and unzipped his pants down showing his own member. Kaito look over the size of his, making his eyes widen. "No! Shinichi! Please!" Kaito screamed out in agony. Shinichi push it in, trying go all the way in. Kaito was overwhelmed by how his cock entered him, making him groan in pain without even trying to lube it up.

"It feels nice inside you. Do you like it?" He went over on top of him and started to move in and out. He let out another hurtful cry. Kaito didn't k ee he could be this rough.

Kaito couldn't answer him. He was panting hard, he could faint in any minute. Slowly, Shinichi thrust it in and out. Once he was at it, he tried finding Kaito's sweet spot. Kaito gradually let those cute moans from his mouth as Shinichi went harder and faster inside him. Then, Kaito let out a huge pleasure of moan meaning that Shinichi hit the spot. That's when Shinichi have that cocky smirk appeared on his face. Faster that normal, he began to deepen his cock inside him, hitting that spot over and over again. He sprung back as he starts to clench the bed sheets. Shinichi was really aggressive for Kaito, wasn't he?

"Shinichi...it feels hot here..." Kaito softly said. Their body was heating up. Never the less, Shinichi kept doing it. Harder inside him making him moan even louder. It has reach the climax for Kaito. "I'm going to...ahh~~" He ejaculate and out came the white liquid. It went over Shinichi's stomach and drips down on Kaito. After that happening, Shinichi kept going. Until then he eventually came inside him, filling up inside him. Kaito felt the hot semen filling up inside him, making him feel it whirling around inside.

Shinichi pulled it out and fell beside him. Breathing in and out exhausted. It couldn't felt any better for him. Kaito really did not think he would do this, after he seems so soft along the way, but this was another thing that Shinichi did to him.

"It could've lasted longer. After all, it really felt good inside you." Shinichi told Kaito teasingly.

"Can you not? This kind of situation meaning you raped me. You didn't even held back even if I was in pain." Kaito said with a hoarse voice and snorted. Shinichi chuckled.

"But I hear you moaning in pleasure. It wouldn't be called rape now would it? You did enjoy the fun." Kaito flush deep red. Kaito knew he can't deny it. It really felt nice even though pain was still there.

"Well...it just happen that I let those embarrassing moans. Also untie me. It hurts." Kaito said while struggling to untie his hands.

"No, you're not going to run away from me. You'll stay here." Shinichi lightly kiss his lips. Kaito turned his head around. "Get ready for another one."

"Shinichi! Are you here?" Ran shouted through out the house. Ran wondered around the as if she was in a hurry. When she was at the front of Shinichi's room. She hears small moans and groans inside. She was curious. She open the door and saw something that she gasp in shock.

"Sh-Shinichi what are you doing...?" She said but then she felt an itch on her neck and fell down. Shinichi shot his tranquilizer watch that aimed right at her neck.

"Sometimes this watch still can come in handy. Won't you say that?"

"Oi...she saw us. Even though you made her sleep..."

"No problem. She just saw us kiss."

"Yeah. Naked. Kissing while naked. That's a reasonable excuse."

"Lets keep going."

"What if she wakes up?"

"Well, lets do it quickly."

They both went on. Ran was just sleeping. Sleeping. Then the next day, she can't believe what she saw. But no one...believed her.


End file.
